24 Hours Convenience Store
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: A SasuNaru fanfiction dedicated to Fujoshi Independence Day #5 / DLDR / Rated T / TYPOS


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Naruto hampir terantuk pada permukaan dingin meja di hadapannya, dan kali ini ditambah bokongnya yang merosot dari kursi setinggi 70 cm. Beruntung dia bisa cepat-cepat mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak menghantam marmer putih berembun di bawah sana. Naruto sedikit merapikan penampilannya, tidak mau terlihat kusut saat menyambut pelanggan-yang-membangunkannya-dari-acara-tidur-di -tengah-jadwal-kerja.

Mata birunya melirik pada jam dengan bingkai hitam bundar yang menempel di dinding dekat pintu masuk, pukul 2 pagi rupanya. Wajar saja kalau dia mengantuk di jam seperti ini. Well, inilah resiko menjadi seorang kasir di sebuah 24 hours convenience store. Hitung-hitung sekalian berbuat baik, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tenten yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa sama seperti dirinya dan notabene seorang wanita harus memegang shift tengah malam seperti ini. Lagipula besok—atau mungkin hari ini karena sudah pukul 2 pagi—adalah Sabtu, tak ada jadwal kuliah jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mengambil alih shift dari jam 10 hingga 6 pagi tiap weekend.

Saat mata birunya sedang sibuk pada layar komputer di hadapannya, sekaleng cappuchino dingin mendarat di mejanya—hampir menyentuh tangan kanan yang sengaja dia letakkan di atas meja. "Ah!" Naruto tersenyum manis pada seorang pemuda yang dikenalinya. "Hanya ini?" Tanyanya lagi mencoba memastikan dan dijawab dengan gumaman pemuda bersurai hitam yang sibuk memandang keluar jalan yang lumayan sepi.

Alis Naruto mengerut, mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya setelah membayar cappuchino tadi dengan uang pas. Dan benar saja, pemuda yang Naruto ketahui sebagai seorang top model yang sukses membintangi banyak iklan di berbagai media itu akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap berkunjung ke convenience store ini setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu dini hari. Duduk manis pada salah satu dari lima kursi yang berjejer dengan meja panjang di hadapannya—yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktunya di toko ini.

Dan seperti malam-malam berikutnya, pemuda yang Naruto ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu akan ditemani dengan sekaleng cappuchino dingin dan sebuah buku yang berganti setiap minggunya. Kemudian dia akan pergi saat minumannya habis dan bacaannya telah mencapai setengah atau sepertiga dari isi buku. Mungkin sekitar 20 menit, karena buku yang dibawanya terlihat tidak begitu tebal sehingga mampu dia habiskan separuhnya hanya dalam waktu hampir setengah jam. Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu karena sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sejak delapan bulan dia bekerja di convenience store milik ayah sahabatnya ini—sekarang sudah hampir 15 bulan dia bekerja di sana.

Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa suasana yang selalu awkward setiap pelanggan—yang bisa dibilang tetap—ini berkunjung. Di dua minggu awal kedatangan Sasuke, dia sempat mengira Sasuke punya niat yang jahat karena selalu datang seorang diri di pukul dua dini hari. Tapi kenyataannya model dengan tubuh tinggi itu hanya akan melakukan hal yang sama sejak berbulan-bulan lamanya. Well, terkadang dia juga memesan minuman lain dan buku yang dibawanya juga berganti setiap minggunya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Naruto hanya merasa sedikit, penasaran.

Apa yang membuat seorang model dan bintang iklan terkenal seperti Sasuke menghabiskan 20 menit dari sedikit waktu yang dia miliki setiap akhir pekan hanya untuk menghabiskan sekaleng minuman dingin dan membaca buku di sebuah convenience store.

Naruto memang bukan orang yang paham masalah dunia entertainment, tapi yang dia pahami bahwa, jika dirinya yang hanya seorang mahasiswa semester 4 merasa menjadi orang paling sibuk di dunia. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang seorang model dan berdasarkan info—tidak sengaja dia dengar dari Tenten dan Matsuri yang bergosip saat pergantian shift—yang dia ketahui, Sasuke adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 6. Bisa dibanyangkan betapa sibuk dan berharganya waktu bagi Uchiha itu.

"Ano—Uchiha-san, mungin kau mau mencicipi sedikit kue kering buatan nenekku."

Akhirnya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menawarkan kue kering yang dibawa neneknya dua hari yang lalu pada Sasuke. Dia sengaja membawanya saat bekerja, hitung-hitung sebagai pengganjal perut kalau-kalau dia kelaparan di tengah malam.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

That's it!

Itu yang selalu Sasuke katakan saat Naruto menawarinya sesuatu untuk dimakan, dan ini adalah yang ke empat kalinya dia menolak dari empat tawaran yang Naruto berikan. "Uh—baiklah". Kemudian Naruto menghela napas pelan dan meletakkan kembali toples kecil yang sempat dia simpan di ujung mejanya ke dalam tas, kantuknya sudah hilang entah kemana dikalahkan oleh suasana awkward yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Well, Naruto hanya mencoba bersikap baik pada orang yang bisa dibilang menemani shift malamnya—walau hanya setengah jam—setiap akhir pekan.

Tak lama setelahnya Sasuke bangkit dari kursi itu dan meremas pelan kaleng yang sudah habis isinya kemudian membuangnya pada tempat sampah kosong yang sengaja diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian suara bel yang dipasang di pintu membawa Naruto pada kesendirian, mata birunya masih bisa menangkap bayangan Sasuke dari balik dinding kaca sedang menyembunyikan model rambut uniknya di balik tudung mantel coklat.

* * *

Naruto menguap lebar di depan pintu convenience store tempatnya berjaga semalaman, Matsuri sudah ada di dalam sana menggantikan posisinya. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di apartemen sempit miliknya dari sini, sekarang baru lima belas menit lewat dari jam 6 pagi dan Naruto berniat menikmati matahari pagi kali ini. Dengan laju yang sangat pelan sepatu tali merahnya menapaki trotoar yang agak ramai dengan kerumunan pelajar yang mengendarai sepeda.

Tinggal berbelok ke kanan di depan sana dan dia akan segera sampai di apartemennya, tapi sepertinya niat untuk menikmati matahari pagi gagal karena cuaca yang sedikit berawan.

Tidak ada ucapan 'Aku pulang' atau 'Selamat datang' saat Naruto memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Dia sudah hidup sebatang kara sejak berumur dua belas tahun. Neneknya yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter umum telah berulang kali memintanya untuk tinggal bersama, namun ditolaknya secara halus.

Dia ingin hidup mandiri. Berbekal harta peninggalan orang tuanya dia mampu menghidupi dirinya setidaknya sampai dia lulus di sekolah menengah pertama, namun dia sadar dia tidak selamanya bisa hidup dengan uang hasil menjual barang berharga milik orang tuanya satu persatu. Neneknya sendiri merasa bertanggung jawab karena sudah bersikeras mengajak Naruto supaya mau pindah ke Tokyo, untuk itu dia berjanji akan membiayai pendidikan Naruto sampai dia mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Sedangkan untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya, Tsunade, neneknya mengizinkan Naruto untuk memenuhi sendiri.

Awalnya dia bekerja sebagai pengantar koran selama satu tahun dia bersekolah di SMA, namun gaji yang didapatnya tidaklah cukup sehingga dia mencoba menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran dekat sekolahnya. Dia bersyukur diterima bekerja di sana sekalipun umurnya masih terbilang muda, hal ini karena restoran tersebut adalah milik wali kelasnya. Hampir dua tahun dia bekerja di sana dari pulang sekolah hingga pukul 8 malam.

Hal yang mudah baginya karena jadwal sekolah tidak akan berubah, sehingga dia dapat bekerja dengan maksimal di restoran sederhana namun ramai pengunjung itu. Tapi ketika mendekati ujian akhir dia terpaksa berhenti, dan bertahan hidup dengan uang hasil tabungan dan pemberian neneknya setiap bulan.

Tidak seperti di SMA, jadwal kuliah akan berubah setiap semesternya dan akan menyulitkan Naruto untuk mencari pekerjaan. Beruntung dia mendapat pertolongan dari sahabatnya sejak SMP, Sakura Haruno yang diberikan tanggung jawab secara langsung oleh ayahnya untuk mengawasi convenience store milik keluarga Haruno. Setidaknya karena convenience store ini berada di bawah wewenang sahabatnya yang juga memperkerjakan mahasiswa lain di sana, jadwal shift-nya terbilang fleksibel dan disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliah masing-masing karyawannya.

Memikirkan beban hidup terkadang membuat Naruto merasa lelah, namun kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Saat ini yang penting adalah dia yang tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk setidaknya menjadi orang yang berguna.

Naruto berguling ke kiri dan menatap lurus pada tirai merah jendelanya yang dia biarkan terbuka—berharap ada sinar matahari yang menembus jendelanya. Matanya hampir terpejam karena dikuasai oleh kantuk saat ponsel hitamnya berdering nyaring dan mengaburkan denting jarum jam yang sempat menjadi musik pengantar tidur Naruto. Tanpa memperhatikan nama yang tertera dilayar dia menjawab.

"Halo—baik, Nek. Nenek sendiri apa kabar?"

Kali ini merubah posisinya menjadi tertelungkup dengan perutnya yang disanggah sebuah bantal. "Iya, kalau ada waktu pasti aku akan berkunjung—iya masih, dan kuliahku juga lancar seperti biasa." Kepala pirangnya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekalipun neneknya tidak melihat tapi dia yakin neneknya juga tersenyum di seberang sana. "Iya, Nek. Jaga kesehatanmu juga."

Dan percakapan singkat itu pun berakhir. Seperti biasa neneknya akan menelepon dan menanyakan kabarnya, biasanya sekali dalam seminggu. Mungkin neneknya sedang rindu atau apapun itu, karena baru dua hari yang lalu dia berkunjung dan sekarang sudah meneleponnya lagi, Naruto cuma mendengus geli. Galak sekalipun, neneknya itu sangatlah perhatian dan penyayang.

Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah posisnya yang kurang nyaman itu, tapi kemudian rasa lapar mengalahkannya. Mungkin satu cup ramen setelah mandi akan bagus untuk mengembalikan rasa kantuknya yang lagi-lagi menghilang karena telepon dari neneknya tadi. Kemudian dia berdiri dan meraih handuk biru tua yang sengaja dia gantung di dekat satu-satunya kamar mandi di apartemen itu.

* * *

Tangan yang dibalut jaket tipis itu bergerak membetulkan sedikit kerah baju di dalamnya. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam, dia yakin Tenten sudah menunggu pergantian shift di sana. Lampu dari papan toko itu sudah terlihat saat getaran pelan terasa di sakunya. Naruto bergerak menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo Sakura ad—ah aku hampir sampai. Kenapa?"

Alisnya mengernyit, tak ada jawaban. Kemudian dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, great! Baterainya habis. Salahkan dia yang tertidur sampai sore dan lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya. Naruto penasaran mengapa Sakura menghubunginya, ah spertinya dia akan meminjam ponsel Tenten atau siapapun yang ada di toko sekarang.

Saat Naruto mendongak dia melihat Tenten sudah rapi dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Naruto!" Gadis bercepol dua itu berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Setidaknya tunggulah sampai aku datang Tenten."

"Hehehe gomen, adikku sudah menelepon dari tadi. Katanya dia sendiri di rumah karena ibu ada urusan mendadak sore tadi."

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Iya, tentu saja. Eh kau cepatlah ke dalam! Sepertinya tinggal Kotetsu-san yang ada di sana, dia sedang memindahkan barang dan sepertinya akan selesai sebentar lagi."

"Iya iya, kau juga pulanglah. Kasihan adikmu masih kecil harus sendiri di rumah."

Tenten mengangguk sebelum berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju motor yang dia parkir sepanjang hari di depan toko. "Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya lagi sebelum meninggalkan parkiran kecil itu.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu, Kotetsu yang saat itu menyimpan botol terakhir di rak air mineral menoleh. "Ah, Naruto-kun—"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada lelaki yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya. "Kotetsu-san sudah selesai?" Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan merapikan sekali lagi jejeran air mineral itu.

"Semua yang kosong sudah kuisi dan kurapikan. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, seperti biasa kau harus selalu sendiri."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Haha tak apa, Kotetsu-san, rumahku kan di dekat sini. Lagi pula tidak banyak orang yang mau belanja di jam tiga pagi."

"Haha iya aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pamit ya." Kotetsu berucap sebelum mengambil tas hitam miliknya yang dia letakkan di gudang penyimpanan.

Naruto tersenyum di balik meja kasirnya, "Baik. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Kau juga, Naruto." Lelaki tegap itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kaca yang bergemerincing.

Menghela napas Naruto menatap ke jalan yang masih lumayan ramai di luar sana. Mata birunya menangkap beberapa pejalan kaki yang terlihat tergesa-gesa, sepertinya takut kehujanan, mengingat malam ini tak berbintang sama sekali. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat sibuk berbicara lewat telepon, dan sekeika itu juga Naruto menepuk pelan dahinya.

Dia lupa meminjam ponsel Tenten atau Kotetsu untuk menghubungi Sakura, dia tidak mungkin kembali dan mengambil charger ponselnya atau meninggalkan meja kasir dan toko ini dalam kekosongan. Untuk itu dia memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berharap hal yang akan dibicarakan Sakura tidaklah begitu penting.

* * *

Saat Naruto menelan potongan roti coklat terakhirnya, terdengar gemuruh petir cukup jauh dari tempatnya, namun Naruto yakin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan mengingat sudah dari tadi pagi Tokyo diselimuti awan tebal. Dia benar-benar bosan sekarang, pelanggan terakhir hanya membeli beberapa bungkus mie instant tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa membunuh kebosanannya karena ponselnya sudah tidak bisa dihidupkan lagi. Biasanya dia akan bermain game atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengan teman-temannya lewat sosial media yang dia miliki. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal lain yang diam-diam menjadi kebiasaan Naruto tanpa dia sadari, menunggu kedatangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sudah jam dua lewat lima menit, dan gerimis yang didorong angin menampar dinding kaca toko itu. Sepertinya malam ini Naruto akan ditemani dengan hujan, bukan Sasuke. Well, bukan berati dia berharap Sasuke di sana, atau mungkin dia cuma tidak mau mengakui. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda itu absen dari kegiatan dini harinya. Sebelumnya Sasuke pernah tidak muncul di dua hari itu dan di minggu berikutnya dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke menghiasi iklan pembersih wajah, khusus pria.

Pemuda itu tidak mungkin datang kemari di tengah hujan yang sepertinya mulai deras di luar sana. Suhu di sekitar Naruto tiba-tiba menurun, tangannya bergerak menaikkan temperatur pendingin ruangan dengan remote control yang memang sengaja diletakkan di laci mejanya, kemudian menekan sekitar lima kali.

Kepala pirangnya terantuk meja saat hendak mengambil papan namanya yang terjatuh dari saku bajunya saat mengembalikan remote AC tadi. Dia baru sadar tidak menggunakan name tag selama ia berada di sini, kemudian dengan rapi dia memasang name tag bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki' itu di dada sebelah kirinya. Setelah yakin terpasang dengan rapi, mata birunya yang sempat sibuk memandang ke bawah kini menatap lurus dan sejurus kemudian membola.

"A—Uchiha-san?" Butuh tiga detik bagi Naruto untuk memproses dan mengenali pemuda dengan mantel coklat yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga mencapai sepatu—sepertinya. "Boleh aku minta handuk?"

Mata birunya mengerjap dua kali sebelum tergopoh menuju ruang penyimpanan, dia yakin ada handuk bersih khusus karyawan yang diletakkan di sana. Satu menit kemudian Naruto menemukan sebuah handuk putih dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Kepala pirang itu mengangguk.

"Ano—Uchiha-san kalau tidak keberatan aku membawa baju ganti. Sepertinya bajumu basah semua." Naruto mencoba menekan suaranya takut terdengar salah di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu lantas menggeleng, "Tak usah, mantelku ini dari kulit, jadi tidak menembus bajuku."

Naruto cuma mengangguk patah-patah. Lagi-lagi tawarannya ditolak oleh model ini. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Naruto.

* * *

Sudah 35 menit berlalu sejak Sasuke tiba dan sepertinya hujan di luar sana semakin deras ditambah angin kencang yang memperburuk suasana, dia terjebak badai.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, kali ini pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu tidak ditemani sebuah buku. Hanya sebotol minuman isotonik tidak dingin yang sudah habis setengah. Sasuke hanya sibuk memandang lewat dinding kaca itu sekalipun yang terlihat hanyalah warna samar lampu dari bangunan di seberang jalan, selebihnya blur karena air hujan yang menghantam bumi secara berlebihan.

Naruto sendiri cuma sibuk meneliti satu persatu rak dan sesekali merapikan botol-botol atau pun makanan yang ada di sana, hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membunuh kebosanan dan lari dari suasana awkward yang selalu tercipta di antara mereka—jika kegiatan mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dari celah rak setinggi satu setengah meter itu tidak dihitung.

Sialnya dia sempat tertangkap basah, satu kali. Saat Naruto membetulkan letak jejeran mie instant yang agak berantakan sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke dari belakang pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke yang sadar menoleh dari balik bahunya yang hanya dilapisi sebuah kemeja lengan panjang biru tua polos. Detik itu juga Naruto ingin terjun ke laut dan menyelam sedalam-dalamnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar. Untungnya hanya sedetik Sasuke menoleh sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang tidak dilewati oleh siapapun itu.

Lima menit berikutnya Naruto sudah kembali berada di belakang meja kasirnya, berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tertangkap-basah-melirik-dari-belakang tadi. Dia harus mencari topik, apapun itu karena sepertinya berada di bawah hujan sekarang mulai kedengaran menyenangkan di telinga Naruto ketimbang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan patung es berjalan—Sasuke. "Sepertinya hujannya semakin deras saja".

Naruto bergumam dan hampir keluar ke tengah jalan sambil menari dengan satu kaki di bawah hujan karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Sungguh. Sangat. Memalukan.

"Kau tidak melihat berita pagi tadi."

Akhirnya! Sasuke meresponnya. Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke dan membuat bibir Naruto membentuk lingkaran kecil. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sasuke berputar menghadap Naruto. Matanya memandang tepat ke arah mata biru lawannya, "Ada peringatan badai besar dini hari nanti—yang artinya sekarang."

Bukan peringatan badai yang membuat Naruto speechless dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, well 40% memang karena peringatan badai. Tapi 60% lagi karena tatapan tajam Sasuke yang hanya terarah padanya menjadi alasan lain yang membuat pikiran menari di tengah badai sekarang adalah pelarian yang sempurna. Demi stok ramennya yang tinggal 1 cup! Dia tidak dan tidak akan pernah sanggup ditatap seperti itu lagi oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Butuh satu menit untuk kembali ke dunia nyata setelah terhipnotis oleh pandangan seduktif dan mengintimidasi Sasuke. Tidak. Dia tidak salah, Naruto menangkap sarat seduktif dan mendominasi dari mata itu. Well, tampar dia dan dan imajinasinya yang bodoh.

"Jadi—" Naruto meneguk ludahnya "Sampai kapan?" Tanyanya ambigu.

"Mungkin sampai siang—itu yang dikatakan di TV."

Naruto memegang dahinya seolah mengerahkan otak kecilnya untuk berpikir keras. Apa dia harus terjebak di sini sampai waktu yang belum pasti. Tanpa selimut tanpa penghangat dan tanpa makanan. Mungkin memang mereka sedang berada di tengah tumpukan makanan, tapi tidak satupun mampu menghangatkan tubuh mereka—terlebih Naruto yang sudah merinding. Tidak tahan dia pun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket tipis yang tadi dia gunakan, setidaknya lebih baik daripada kaos berkerah merah dengan nama convenience store ini di bagian belakangnya.

Sekilas Naruto melihat rahang yang terpahat sempurna itu mengeras ditemani kakinya yang bergetar sangat tipis. Pandangan Naruto terpaku pada jeans yang dia yakini basah sepenuhnya dan berakhir pada sepatu tali yang Sasuke kenakan. Semuanya basah. Mau tidak mau pemuda berkulit coklat itu menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan sendiri, sekalipun mustahil ada orang yang berani menerjang badai hanya untuk beberapa bungkus makanan instan di toko ini.

"Ano—Uchiha-san, bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus siap mendapat umpatan dari sahabat berambut pink-nya, Sakura, karena membangunkan tidurnya di pukul tiga dini hari.

* * *

Lantai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto sekejap basah karena tetesan air dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kamarmya dan mengambil satu handuk di dalam lemari kemudian menyambar handuk lain yang sengaja dia gantung di dekat kamar mandi. Yang berwarna biru dia gosokkan asal di atas rambut pirangnya sedangkan yang satunya sibuk mengeringkan rambut melawan gravitasi Sasuke yang sedikit layu.

"Maaf, agak berantakan." Naruto berujar canggung sambil menggaruk rambut basahnya dan menuntun Sasuke memasuki apartemen sempitnya. Tetesan air menjejaki langkah yang mereka ambil, "Uchiha-san, kau boleh masuk duluan—" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar, "Kamar mandinya cuma ada satu, di dalam kamarku." Sasuke kemudian bergegas tanpa komentar, sepertinya dia merasa sedikit tidak enak membuat apartemen orang lain dibanjiri tetesan air dari mantel dan celananya.

Setelah semua pakaian Sasuke memasuki satu-satunya ember yang berada di kamar mandi itu, dia pun menghidupkan shower dan membiarkan hujaman air mengenai seluruh tubuhnya. Terasa hangat dan membuat tubuhnya lebih ringan. Tadi dia berlari dari toko 24 jam itu menuju apartemen kasir berambut pirang yang berjaga di sana, katanya hanya butuh lima menit jika mereka berlari. Dan tanpa diduga mereka sampai lebih cepat dari itu. Karena sepertinya Naruto menyadari kalau sekalipun bajunya tidak basah, tapi celana dan sepatunya iya. Jangan salahkan dia, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak bergetar dingin dan merepotkan orang lain seperti ini. Terlebih dia harus terjebak di sini, di apartemen Naruto.

Tidak sampai 10 menit Sasuke berada di kamar mandi itu, karena dia sadar dia tidak sendiri. Saat dia keluar dari sana, Naruto sudah mengigil menunggu dalam lilitan handuk biru di pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan perut kecoklatan yang rata dan tidak berbentuk. Berbeda dengannya yang mempunyai beberapa kotak di bagian perutnya. Sekilas dia menangkap semburat merah di pipi bergaris Naruto. Sepertinya dia terlalu kedinginan, pikir positif Sasuke. "A-ah—aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa baju untukmu. Kau bisa memilihnya sendiri, aku takut tidak akan muat kalau aku yang memilihnya sendiri, Uchiha-san."

Mata elang Sasuke melirik pada beberapa lembar baju di atas ranjang berbalut seprei kuning gading itu. Dia bisa menebak itu adalah beberapa baju dan celana yang dianggap cukup besar oleh Naruto—dan semoga muat di tubuhnya yang notabene lebih tinggi 5cm dari si pirang. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk paham, "Terima kasih." Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Tak apa, anggap rumah sendiri." Tawa renyah itu terdengar lagi sebelum menghilang di balik debaman halus.

* * *

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan di kursi tamu milik Naruto. Di luar sana petir menyamar dengan ganasnya. Secangkir coklat panas setidaknya mampu menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang dibalut selimut tipis milik Naruto—untungnya dia memiliki dua dan semuanya dalam keadaan bersih. Badai memang masih jauh dari kata berhenti. Sedikit banyak dia bersyukur telah menghubungi Sakura menggunakan ponsel dengan daya baterai 5% milik Sasuke.

Dia sempat meneguk ludah saat mendengar suara serak baru bangun tidur milik Sakura di balik telepon—takut mendapat amukan sang sahabat. Namun saat gadis itu sadar bahwa Naruto yang menghubunginya, dia tersentak dari kantuknya dan memekik pelan tentang badai yang menyerang Tokyo dan penutupan toko. Rupanya saat Sakura menghubunginya, gadis ini rupanya ingin menyampaikan agar Naruto tidak usah berjaga dan hanya menutup toko malam itu. Sayang baterai ponsel Naruto kosong dan saat Sakura berbalik menghubungi Kotetsu dan Tenten mereka semua baru menjawab saat mereka berada di rumah masing-masing.

Yah setidaknya toko itu baru akan dibuka saat badai berlalu. Dan setelah mendapat kabar dari Sakura mereka bergegas dan memutuskan menerobos badai dengan jaminan apartemen dan mesin penghangat milik Naruto yang berjarak lima menit dengan berlari.

Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa. Dari tadi Sasuke cuma terdiam dan sesekali meneguk coklat panasnya. Sejujurnya dia mengantuk, tapi hanya ada satu ranjang di sana. Well, mereka memang sama-sama lelaki namun ada sesuatu yang seolah mengganjal di hati Naruto. Kemudian dia berpikir keras mencoba mencari pembahasan. "Ano—Uchiha-san kalo boleh tau—" Naruto melirik takut pada Sasuke yang ternyata menatap tajam ke arahnya sejak dia bergumam gugup tadi.

"—kenapa kau sering datang ke toko itu di tengah malam?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab melainkan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Selimut tipis itu tersingkap dan memperlihatkan kaos oblong biru tua dan celana hitam yang agak sempit untuk ukurannya. Seketika wajah Naruto memerah saat pinggul Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya. Persetan dengan badai dan petir di luar sana. Detak jantungnya terdengar lebih mengerikan sekarang. Kepala pirang itu terangkat dan menemukan mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lagi, dia seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan itu.

* * *

Dia kehilangan kata-kata dan kekuatan, kakinya terasa seperti jeli, tak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan dihimpit oleh Sasuke dan dinding kamarnya. Bibir dingin itu seolah menari di atas bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva—entah milik siapa. Kalau saja tak ada cengkraman Sasuke di kedua pundaknya dia pasti sudah terjatuh. Matanya birunya yang sayu seketika terbelalak saat merasakan lengan kokoh dan dingin itu mengangkat kakinya dan selanjutnya melingkarkannya di pinggul Sasuke.

Panas. Tubuh mereka terasa panas dari dalam. Dan Naruto tidak butuh mata untuk mengetahui benda keras apa yang sengaja menabrak miliknya—yang sialnya entah dari kapan juga menegang dengan hebatnya. "Ugh!" mata Naruto makin terbelalak mendengar suara semacam itu keluar dari mulutnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang menghirup habis aroma di lehernya, menjilatnya seolah itu adalah permen termanis di dunia, dan menghisap serta menggigitnya seolah itu adalah cara terakhir untuk bertahan hidup.

"Akh! Uchiha-sanh! Apa yang kau lah—kukan!"

Dia mendengar Sasuke menggeram sebelum beralih dan menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. "Panggil aku Sasuke—"

Demi Tuhan! Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lapar di telinganya. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih tapi dia juga paham dengan hal seperti ini. Dia seorang lelaki dan wajar bagi kaumnya untuk setidaknya pernah menonton 'blue film' dan terjebak 30 menit di kamar mandi untuk bermain solo.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya yang sudah memerah. Napas mereka berdua terengah, kedua hidung itu hampir bersentuhan "Naruto, aku—" kali ini Sasuke menatapnya. Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mengenalnya—setidaknya Sasuke tahu namanya. Sepertinya berbicara memang bukan pilihan yang tepat sekarang.

Naruto mengerang kuat saat Sasuke berjalan dengan kakinya yang masih melingkar kuat di pinggul Sasuke, kemudian pemuda bermata hitam itu menghempaskannya dengan lembut ke atas tempat tidur. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena nafsunya memang jauh lebih kuat sekarang. "Sasuke—", dia tahu dan Sasuke tahu. Meraka saling 'membutuhkan'. Maka Naruto hanya bisa mendesah saat Sasuke menindih tubuhnya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan sentuhan yang lain.

* * *

Petir sudah berhenti bergemuruh sejak tadi, namun hujan dan angin kencang masih menyatu di luar sana. Naruto bisa merasakan perih yang menyakitkan di bagian selangkangannya, juga hembusan napas teratur di lehernya. Hanya sebuah selimut tipis biru yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto kelelahan dan mengantuk. Namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada cerita singkat Sasuke setelah mereka meraih 'puncak' bersama tadi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar kalimat panjang dari Sasuke selain percakapan basa-basi di balik meja kasir selama ini.

Bahwa alasan Sasuke mengunjungi toko tempatnya bekerja selama tujuh bulan terakhir adalah, dirinya.

Naruto kaget melebihi segala kaget yang ada. Siapa sangka Sasuke ada di sana setiap 20 atau 30 menit di malam hari hanya untuk melihatnya. Masih teringat dengan jelas di kepala Naruto bagaimana Sasuke dengan jujur mengakui 'love at the first sight-nya' pada Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat dan dada telanjang itu merapat pada punggungnya.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau cinta pertamanya malah jatuh pada seorang pemuda super tampan seperti Sasuke. Bolehkah dia merasa beruntung mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke kadang datang setelah melewati jadwal padatnya, atau memang sengaja mengunjunginya tanpa sepengetahuan manajernya. Seperti sekarang, saat manajernya mengira Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebal di apartemen minimalis nan mewahnya, ternyata dia ada di sini—memeluk Naruto dengan erat di dalam tidurnya.

Cinta? Yeah. Harus dia akui, dia mencintai orang ini. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia mulai berharap dan menanti pukul dua pagi tiba di tiap shift malamnya. Atau perasan kecewa saat Sasuke tidak bisa hadir karena sibuk dengan jadwalnya. Juga kebiasaan yang tidak dia sadari—menguntit Sasuke dari balik rak di convenience store itu. Dan apa yang baru saja mereka lalui—memang semua berawal dari nafsu—namun Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu lembut seolah dia adalah barang paling berharga di dunia. It was not a sex. It was making a love.

Satu yang dia yakini, menjadi kekasih seorang Sasuke Uchiha berarti siap menanggung semua resiko.

* * *

Naruto mencoba menulikan telinganya dari bisik-bisik yang membuatnya gerah seketika. Sekilas dia melirik atasan sekaligus sahabatnya yang juga melirik ke arahnya. Jangankan Naruto yang berjarak beberapa kaki dari dua gadis yang sibuk bergosip itu, Sakura yang berada di depan gudang penyimpanan—mengecek persediaan—saja bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Ini adalah hari Rabu, berarti shift jam 2 siang untuk Naruto. Terima kasih kepada sahabatnya yang memberlakukan jadwal yang sangat fleksibel untuk Naruto. Semester ini, hari libur kuliahnya ada di Sabtu, Minggu dan Senin. Sangat menguntungkan dirinya yang mendapat shift dini hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Sehingga dia bisa beristirahat di hari Senin. Karena jadwal siangnya berlaku dari hari Selasa hingga Kamis. Bagaimana dengan Senin? Ah, tentu saja dia juga butuh hari libur selain kuliah. Dan dia memilih hari liburnya di hari Senin—biar sekalian pikirnya.

"He looks like another bitch." Bisik gadis berambut merah yang Naruto yakini salah satu pengagum sang kekasih.

Sudah hampir dua bulan dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Hubungan seperti mereka bukanlah hal yang tabu di negara mereka. Namun karena pekerjaan Sasuke yang mengakibatkannya mempunyai sekumpulan gadis bahkan pria yang menyebut diri mereka fans berat dari pemuda emo itu, sehingga ada banyak versi tanggapan yang didapat olehnya dan Sasuke.

Sekalipun banyak di antara mereka yang menerima dan memberikan nilai positif terhadap hubungan ini, namun ada juga yang jelas-jelas tidak menerima dan tidak segan mencibir tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Seperti dua gadis yang berada di depan meja kasirnya ini.

Gadis berambut oranye yang bersama si rambut merah tadi mengumpat dengan wajah datar di hadapan Naruto dalam bahasa asing "Disgusting—"

Si rambut merah tersenyum ramah pada Naruto, "Well. For sure. Poor kid, no parents."

Sangat jelas bahwa kedua gadis dalam balutan seragam SMA tahun terakhir itu meremehkan Naruto namun tidak berani mengejeknya secara langsung sehingga mereka menggunakan bahasa asing. Terbukti dari luar wajah mereka terlihat biasa saja namun perkataan mencemooh terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

"I don't know why he choose this bitch." Yang rambut merah mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang yang fasih. "Berapa?" Merujuk ke arah harga barang-barang yang nereka beli.

"Five thousand seven hundred."

Gerakan menghitung uang dari dompet gadis itu terhenti. Matanya membola tidak percaya menatap pada biru mata Naruto yang seolah tersenyum kemenangan. "I said, it cost five thousand seven hundred, Gilrs."

Sakura yang mendengarnya menyeringai sambil mencatat jumlah persediaan salah satu makanan ringan di depan gudang penyimpanan.

Kedua gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah merah. Campuran kesal dan malu karena ternyata Naruto fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris. Bahkan pengucapannya terdengar jauh lebih baik deri mereka berdua. Saat berbalik mereka hampir menabrak tubuh tegap yang memandang tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hey, Girls—" Suara itu terdengar datar namun mematikan "—let me introduce you, Naruto Uzumaki my half of life. Oh well, he is a 4th semester Business ENGLISH student at Tokyo University."

Nyawa kedua gadis itu seolah melayang.

Bukan karena idola mereka tercinta tepat di hadapan mereka, namun karena tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang mereka anggap tak mampu berbahasa asing ternyata seorang mahasiswa semester 4 di jurusan Business English.

Naruto cuma tersenyum saat melihat kedua gadis itu hampir menangis saat keluar dari toko.

"Ah! Thanks for coming—" Sakura berujar sambil melambai pada dua gadis yang dia yakini mendengarnya, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto"—and never coming back, Bitch!" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil namun mampu membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan begitu, jangan sampai kau kehilangan pelanggan setiamu." Canda Naruto sambil melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang berwajah datar di hadapannya.

Mata emerald Sakura berputar, "Like I care." Dengusnya geli kemudian kembali menghitung jumlah persediaan mereka bulan ini.

"Jadi—ada yang bisa kubantu, Uchiha-san?" Naruto yang tersenyum manis mendekat saat melihat telunjuk kanan Sasuke bergerak memanggilnya. Pemilik wajah bergaris yang agak kebingungan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit sampai pinggulnya menempel pada meja kasir yang dingin.

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Mata birunya mengerjap beberapa kali saat ciuman singkat dan cepat itu terlepas dan disusul lebih dari satu suara jepretan kamera. Naruto menggeram menemukan beberapa gadis terkekeh dari balik dinding kaca itu.

"TEME! SASUKE!"

**FIN**


End file.
